The invention relates to crystal oscillators.
It relates more particularly to a crystal oscillator intended for use as a frequency standard in fields such as telecommunications and electronic instrumentation and having a very good short term stability of its oscillation frequency (i.e. having a high spectral purity), without its long term stability being impaired for all that.
The oscillator of the invention is, to this end, adapted so that the spurious noise introduced by the electronic components which is comprises is as reduced as possible; without the power dissipated in the crystal having to be increased for all that, at least beyond a chosen value and which remains compatible with the provision of good long term stability.